


Comfort of Home

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Severus needs some TLC





	Comfort of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriana/gifts).



> For HP_Halloween 2017 -- somehow I didn't post this here

Remus guided Severus through the rusty gate, toward the decaying mansion.

"Just a little further," Remus encouraged.

"Surprised Poppy released me, if this is where we are going," Severus wheezed.

"Part of its charm," Remus promised. "And its security." He brushed aside cobwebs to a hidden door.

Inside was comfortable, but Severus wasn't aware enough to appreciate it. A coughing fit wracked his thin frame. Remus' arm tightened about Severus, holding him close.

Settled into a deep arm chair, Severus relaxed, putting his head back and feet on a footstool.

"Let me get a comforter." Remus smoothed back unruly, black hair. Severus leaned into the gentle touch.

"Too hot!" Severus complained.

"And in five minutes, you'll be too cold," Remus countered, bringing a warm blanket into the room.

Remus removed Severus' boots, transfiguring clothes into silky sleepwear.

"A cuppa is what you need, then some sleep." Remus fixed hot drinks for both of them.

Severus gratefully inhaled warm steam from his tea, moisture soothing his aching lungs. He felt himself grow sleepy.

"You put a sleeping draught into this, didn't you?" Severus yawned.

Remus laughed softly. Severus felt a soft kiss on his forehead as he was carefully tucked in.


End file.
